Benutzer Diskussion:Fazzelo
Letze Leerung 03.01.2009 Hauptseite und Portal Wie kann man den Abstand zwischen zwei Vorlagen ändern? Sieht ein wenig bescheuert aus... Aja wie siehts mit dem Portal aus? Ok,... Mach ich! Kein Problem! Sidebare Wie kann man die bearbeiten? Ich würde nähmlich gerne die Artikel Todesliste und Geburtstagsliste auf das Abteil Bleach hinzufügen. Artikel Wie kann ich falsch erstellte Artikel löschen? Der Artikel wäre Ikkakus Kämpfe hab was falsch gemacht-- Mangafan 28 21:41, 31. Jan. 2009 (UTC) Was? Was ist mit unseren Signaturen passiert? --Taicho Hitsugaya 18:11, 28. Jan. 2009 (UTC) :D Also, vorweg erst mal: tut mir leid, wenn es bisher so schien, als würde ich deine Hinweise missachten. ich versuche sie in zukunft zu beherzigen. und das mit "tot" soll nur ein dummer joke sein^^ Roscoee Klar doch Das hab ich glatt vergessen.^^ Ein Bitte^^ Sorry kannst du mir auch so eine Signatur mit Toshiro-Hitsugayabild (so Ähnlich wie bei Mangafan) machen oder kannst du mir zeigen wie das funktioniert??? --Taicho Hitsugaya 17:14, 23. Jan. 2009 (UTC) Byakuya Kuchiki Ich habe ein paar Bilder Hoch geladen als aus wahl. --Revan55 22:28, 23. Jan. 2009 (UTC) :Ich hab noch zwei von Nel und eins von Nnoitra die lade ich auch noch hoch. --Revan55 22:45, 23. Jan. 2009 (UTC) kein problem habs schon neu geschrieben, aber ma ne andre frage auf deiner diskussionsseite sehe ich nur schwarze balken is des nur bei mir so --Kenpachi no sato 20:17, 26. Jan. 2009 (UTC) hat sich irgendwie erledigt ich kann wieder alles sehen ka warum--Kenpachi no sato 20:44, 26. Jan. 2009 (UTC) Überarbeitung Ich will mich ja nich beschweren, aber die meisten Seiten die du mir zum überarbeiten gegeben hast, kann ich nich bearbeiten. Da steht nämlich statt "Bearbeiten" nach wie vor "Quelltext betrachten". Es wäre nett wenn du die Seite wieder Freigeben würdest, denn das depremiert mich.... ;D ≤ Death Grinder ≥ Deine Artikel Echt cool das du so viel daran gearbeitet hast, aber hast du nicht ein bisschen viele Artikel geschrieben? Lass den anderen auch Spielraum.:-D Ich hoffe auf eine gute Zusammenarbeit (jetzt wo ich wieder Aktiv bin). xD --Taicho Hitsugaya 18:03, 22. Jan. 2009 (UTC) Artikel Dann können wir auch alle Zanpakutō in einen Artikel zusammen fassen. Ich sehe das so alles was einen Namen hat bekommt einen Artikel. --Revan55 22:36, 3. Jan. 2009 (UTC) Das Mit den Zanpakutō war natürlich nicht ernst gemeint. Nur weil eine Name nicht so bekannt ist wie andere heißt das noch lange nicht das es da zu keinen Artikel geben sollte. --Revan55 22:57, 3. Jan. 2009 (UTC) Erst mal vorweg du hast mich nicht über zeugt und es geht mir auch nicht um die Artikel zahl. Ich finde wenn die Artikel zu lang werden dann werden sie unübersichtlich ich bevorzuge da lieber kleinere Artikel. Ein Beispiel bei Naruto gibt es viele Jutsus über viele weiß man nur sehr wenig wenn man z.B. alle Jutsu nach Elementen sortiert und für jedes Element nur einen Artikel Schreibt wäre das einfach zu lag. Noch ein Beispiel auf Jedipedia hat jede Machtfähigkeit einen Artikel und die sind auch nicht alle sehr lang, sie werden alle auf der Seite Machtfähigkeiten auf gelistet aber jede Fähigkeit hat ihren eigenen Artikel. --Revan55 23:15, 3. Jan. 2009 (UTC) Für mich ist es dann viel unersichtlicher, Waffen und Fähigkeiten gehören nur kurz erwähnt in eine Artikel wie z.B. der jeweiligen Gruppe. --Revan55 23:28, 3. Jan. 2009 (UTC) Ich bin zwar immer noch der Meinung das alles was ein Name hat einen Artikel verdient. Da wir beide wie es scheint nicht nach geben werden, habe ich ein vor schlag für den Quincy Artikel Schreib nicht alle Fähigkeiten und Waffen dort hinein sonder mach zwei zusätzlichen Artikel einmal die Fähigkeiten der Quincys und die Waffen der Quincy. Bei den Waffen Artikel verschieben wir einfach Uryūs Waffen zu Waffen der Quincys und fügen da alle weiteren Waffen dort ein. --Revan55 16:31, 11. Jan. 2009 (UTC) Danke Vielen Dank das du seit meiner Inaktivität die BleachWiki weitergeführt hast! Viel Spaß noch weiterhin! --Captain Phil 666 12:24, 10. Jan. 2009 (UTC) **Aja nochwas, hast die Erlaubnis dafür dass du das Logo von Bleach verwenden darfst??? Wenns dafür keine Lizenz gibt, muss es leider gelöscht werden (sonst haben wir es mit Tite Kubo persönlich zu tun und der Urheberrechtsmist muss auch nicht sein^^) --Phil 666 (Founder) 12:32, 10. Jan. 2009 (UTC) ***Naja das würde ich mal nicht denken! Das Logo sieht zwar besser aus als wenn irgendeins selber bei MS Paint macht. Ich denke Tite Kubo, bzw. TOKYOPOP würde das nicht unbedingt gestatten. Wir werden ja sehen ob es Probleme geben wird. --Phil 666 (Founder) 18:10, 10. Jan. 2009 (UTC) ::::Jaja^^ War schon laaaange nicht mehr in Wikis aktiv^^ Ich denke mal dass TOKYOPOP es doch tun könnte, schließlich wollen die doch Kohle (was denkst du wie viel das kosten kann O_o) Glaub mir, viele Marken sind da etwas sehr empfindlich^^ --Phil 666 (Founder) 18:42, 10. Jan. 2009 (UTC) Adminproblemchen Ja ich werde regelmäßig vorbeischauen (Freitags, Samstags, Sonntags). Ansonsten kann ich auch in der Woche mal was machen (wegen der Schule hab ich nicht so viel Zeit). Aja mein Bruder Toshiro Hitsugaya ist wieder Aktiv (er ist auch Admin). --Phil 666 (Founder) 09:48, 11. Jan. 2009 (UTC) : Ich habe das auch schon seit einer Woche gemerkt, und habe vergessen, dass wir davor noch Admins gesucht haben. Dann lösche bitte als Admin den Post im Forum. -- 19:00, 13. Jan. 2009 (UTC) ICQ Klar:420263317^^ --Phil 666 (Founder) 14:19, 11. Jan. 2009 (UTC) Bilder, Lizenz und Quelle Wie trägt man die Quelle ein? Ich meine, ich z.B. habe die Bilder mit der Snapshotfunktion aus den Videos aus Youtube bekommen, woher ist dann die Quelle? Youtube, selbst, TV Tokyo, Studio Pierrot oder Panini Video? Und weil ich bisher gar nichts gezahlt habe, wie ist dann die Lizenz? und noch eine Frage: Wo kann ich dies eintragen, denn wenn ich auf Bilder hinzufügen (neu!) klicke, erscheint nur ein Pop-Up, um ein Bild auszuwählen bzw. ein Bild hochzuladen. -- 19:20, 14. Jan. 2009 (UTC) AdM und Komitee Auf der Hauptseite steht immer noch, man müsse seine Vorschläge Kurosaki Ichigo melden. Muss das nicht geändert werden? MfG, 21:28, 21. Jan. 2009 (UTC) Ja genau !! Mangafan 28 =) :Sorry, hab kein ICQ. Ich versuch's seit Ewigkeiten immer wieder, mich da anzumelden, klappt aber irgendwie nie. Tut mir Leid. Vielleicht fällt dir ja noch was anderes ein, wie wir das beraten können, ansonsten würde ich nen Vorschlag machen. Außerdem heißt es Hinterweltler und nicht Hinterwäldler. XD MfG, 16:02, 22. Jan. 2009 (UTC) Hab mich angemeldet und dich auf meine Liste gesetzt! Mangafan 28 17:11, 23. Jan. 2009 (UTC) Frage Könnte ich evtl. auch ein Paar Arrancar-Artikel verfassen, wie du siehst haben ich bereits welche gemacht??? ähhhh,O.K. :) Bitte. Spann mich nich auf die Folter. Her mit den Aufgaben^^≤ Death Grinder ≥ O.K. Ich guck mal was sich machen lässt≤ Death Grinder ≥ Schoko natürlich nehme ich das ernst den namen nehm ich nur, weil ich sonst mindestens 2-3 stunden nach einem passenden namen suchen würde ich werd mich aber aufs verbessern und berichtigen von artikeln beschränken Schokozwieback^^ 20:35, 24. Jan. 2009 (UTC) Bleach Timeline Kannst du dir bitte mal in meinem Labor die Bleach timeline ansehen, die ich erstellt habe und mir auf der Diskussionsseite des Labors sagen, was du davon hältst? wenn du es gut findest, mache ich den Artikel, wenn nicht, dann eben nicht. MfG, 18:29, 25. Jan. 2009 (UTC) :Okay, mach ich, aber wahrscheinlich dann erst morgen oder so. Ich erstelle den Artikel dann einfach, wenn ich ihn so verbessert habe, wie du es wolltest. MfG, 18:36, 25. Jan. 2009 (UTC) ::okay, dann mach ich das so. Kein Problem. MfG, 00:05, 26. Jan. 2009 (UTC) :::Soll ich die auch jetzt noch umgekehrt machen, als die jetzt ist? Ich denke, es würde mehr Sinn machen, wenn die neuesten Ereignisse (also die eigentliche Handlung) oben stehen würden. MfG, 20:30, 26. Jan. 2009 (UTC) Zanpakuto Also habe sie bis Band 19 (erst kaufe aber bald weiter, wahrscheinlich kaufe ich bald wieder welche^^) ja es gibt große Abweichungen! Klar kannst du fragen es geht halt nur bis Band 19^^ Habe zufällig eure Diskussion mitbekommen und ich habe ja selbst einige Bleach-Manga. Zwischendurch fehlen mir zwar mal 1 oder 2 (die werden bei meinem Buchladen nich mehr nachbestellt), aber bis Band 26 habe ich doch fast alle. Also kannst du dich genauso wie auf Mangafan auch auf mich verlassen, wenn du mal nicht weißt, wie etwas im deutschen Manga heißt. Welche Bände mir genau fehlen oder welche ich hab, steht dann auf meiner Benutzerseite. MfG, 20:22, 26. Jan. 2009 (UTC) Re: Wg. der Bilder Wikia hat für Bilder, die urheberrechtlich geschützt sind (also ausnahmslos alle Bilder aus Manga und Anime, aber auch Fanarts von Charakteren aus den Serien und Filmen), die Vorlage:Bildzitat beim Einrichten des Wikis erstellt. Die kann man anstelle der -Vorlage mit einbinden. Ich hatte das letzte Nacht hier schon mal für Ken-kuns (P;) Augenklappe gemacht. -- [ defchris ] · [ Diskussion ] 15:47, 26. Jan. 2009 (UTC) Probleme mit Bilder hochladen Ich hab gestern versucht, Bilder zu ein paar Offizieren vor 110 Jahren hochzuladen (genauer: Seinosuke Yamada, Vizekommandant der 4. Division, Kasaki Heizou, 3. Offizier der 9. Division und Eishima Shinobu, 4. Offizier der 9. Division), aber da ist was schief gegangen. Obwohl am Ende der Datei .jpg stand, kam immer, wenn ich versucht habe, diese Bilder hochzuladen ungefähr folgende Meldung: "Warnung: Die Datei verwendet kein Kürzel am Ende: .jpg" und danach ging es nicht mehr weiter. Weißt du, woher das kommen könnte? MfG, 14:50, 27. Jan. 2009 (UTC) Was ist jetzt damit? Übrigens, keine sorge. Dieses Problem betrifft nicht die Spoilerpics. Hab gerade das erste hochgeladen. MfG, 16:04, 28. Jan. 2009 (UTC) :Wie gesagt, ich habe versucht, Bilder hochzuladen und obwohl am Ende ".jpg" in klein stand, kam die schon oben genannte Meldung wieder und wieder, egal, wie oft ich es probiert habe. Auch auf meinem PC sind diese Bilder ohne Probleme mit .jpg abgespeichert, nur hier klappt's nicht. Das war meine Frage. Was Bilder zu Byakuya angeht, fehlen mir dort (wie bei so vielen Artikeln) einige, die manchmal eine ganz andere Seite der Person aufzeigen. Zum Beispiel Bilder aus den Shinigami Golden, wie es zwischen Byakuya und Yachiru ist (z. B.,dass er all ihre "Faxen" zulässt.) Oder ein Bild, wie er Ichigo bei ihrem ersten "Kampf" mit dieser Shunpo-Technik (Name ist mir entfallen) besiegt und dabei diese für Reiatsu wichtigen "Organe" zerstört. Weiterhin könnte ein Bild nicht schaden, auf dem Byakuya beim Einsatz von Senbonzakura (/Kageyoshi) gezeigt wird. Zudem kommt meiner Meinung nach nicht rüber, dass Byakuya auch seine kalte/skrupellose/grausame Seite haben kann, so, wie er am Anfang immer dargestellt wurde. Zum Beispiel gegen Ganju. Natürlich gibt es bei anderen Artikeln auch noch viel, was man verbessern könnte, aber hier ist es mir nun eben aufgefallen. Und Byakuya zählt immer noch zu welchen von den besten Artikeln. Natürlich hat der Artikel von Nel, für den ich gestimmt habe, auch einige Sachen, die man verbessern könnte. Zum Beispiel fehlt mir persönlich dort ein Bild, wo ihre Anhänglichkeit an Ichigo gezeigt wird oder eins, auf dem sie Cero Doble einsetzt, aber bei Byakuya war es eben etwas mehr. MfG, 16:31, 28. Jan. 2009 (UTC) ::Okay, um Nel werde ich mich dann bald mal kümmern. was die Shinigami Golden angeht (,die ich anfangs auch wegen Ending wegschalten nicht gesehen habe), so sind allein schon solche Sachen wie zum Beispiel Byakuyas Witz darüber, wie er sich die Haare schneidet, das ansehen wert. Und das Ending kann man ja auch überspringen. Was die Informationen daraus angeht, würde ich sagen, dass zumindest einige davon (wenn nicht alle) von Kubo stammen. Und noch etwas dazu: Warum sollten wir die Infos aus den Shinigami Golden nicht nehmen? Wir nehmen in dieses Wiki ja auch Bilder und Infos über Filler herein, wobei die Shinigami Golden vielleicht noch näher an der (Manga-)handlung dran sind, da sie sich (wenn es SG's zu Mainstoryepisoden sind) auch mal asuf die vorangegangene Episode beziehen. Was die Bleachfilme angeht, die du so nebenbei erwähnt hattest, habe ich den ersten selber noch nicht gesehen, aber den zweiten kann ich dir auf jeden Fall empfehlen und (tschuldigung) ein Bleachfan, der die Chance dazu hat und bereits die Trailer oder ähnliches zum dritten Film gesehen hat, muss meiner Meinung nach schon einen (auf folgendes bezieht sich das tschuldigung von vorhin) gewaltig an der Waffel haben, wenn er nicht wenigstens mal kurz reinschaut, denn das wird meiner Meinung nach (und damit stehe ich nicht alleine) der beste Bleachfilm bis jetzt und Kubo hat daran ja auch mitgearbeitet (wenn nicht den Großteil gemacht), genau wie am zweiten Film (Grundlage für Movie 2: Chapter -15). Ich kanns dir nur empfehlen. Was ist eigentlich mit den OVAs? Hast du die schon gesehen? Abschließend ein "Sorry" dafür, dass ich hier so viel "Offtopic" geredet hab, aber das musste ich einfach mal loswerden. MfG, 17:15, 28. Jan. 2009 (UTC) :::Ich kann's ja verstehn mit der vielen Arbeit (Schule und so), kenn ich ja selbst. Außerdem ist der 3. Filnm ja noch gar nicht im Netz raus, daher kannst du (nach meiner Logik von oben) NOCH gar keinen an der Waffel haben (XD). Was ICQ angeht, habe ich dir ja schonmal was zu gesagt, dass das bei mir nicht geht. Aber wenn du möchtest, kann ich dir den Link zu einem kleinen (momentan leider relativ inaktiven) Forum geben, dass zu meiner Gruppe gehört. Da könnten wir uns auch über PMs unterhalten. Aber wenn du nicht möchtest, auch gut. Ich schreib den Link jetzt nicht direkt hierhin, weil ich nich weiß, ob so was auf Wikis erlaubt ist oder als etwas wie "illegale Werbung" zählt. Was die SGC's angeht, müsste ich mal gucken, ob ich da etwas finde, aber ich denke, deine lösung mit der Trivia ist auch okay. Ansonsten besteht ja immer noch die Möglichkeit bei Charakteren, die öfter in SGC's auftauchen, einen eigenen Bereich nach den Bereichen für Storyauftritte zu machen. À la: Ichigo Kurosaki ... * Soul Society Arc * Arrancar Arc * Hueco Mundo Arc * Aktuelle Kapitel * Shinigami Golden Cups Nur ein Vorschlag. MfG, 18:51, 28. Jan. 2009 (UTC) ::::schon geschickt. MfG, 19:22, 28. Jan. 2009 (UTC) Battle Guide Ursprünglich wollte ich auch mit dir das besprechen hab mich aber verklickt bin auf SandalHatLuke's Diskussion gekommen und habs nicht bemerkt. Deshalb noch mal der ganze Text für dich was ich für den Battle Guide brauch: "Ich brauche dafür halt nur 3 Sachen. #Eine Beschreibung wie ich einteilen soll (Bsp. Ichigos Kämpfe, Uryus Kämpfe, Chads Kämpfe, Rukias Kämpfe, Kämpfe der 1. Kompanie, Kämpfe der 2. Kompanie....usw.). Die Frage dabei ist nur wenn ich es so machen soll wie im Beispiel soll ich Shinji, Kisuke...usw. zu ihren ehemaligen Kompanien schreiben oder die Shinigami die nicht mehr der Kompanie angehören aber mit Ichigo befreundet sind unter "Kämpfe von Freunden & Verbündeten" schreiben? #Am besten wäre eine Liste der Kämpfe und in welchen Episoden oder Kapiteln diese ungefähr waren. (Hilft bei der Bilderbeschaffung und Reihnfolge). Das dies nicht so schnell geht ist mir natürlich klar und wenn du keinen Bock hast oder keine Zeit kann ichs auch auf eigene Faust versuchen #Das wichtigste brauchst du dabei nicht besorgen sondern muss ich selbst finden nähmlich viel Zeit. Sowas kann manchmal schon in der Rohfassung gute 1-2 Stunden Arbeit mindestens an Zeit kosten weshalb ich auch sagte gegen Wochende würde ich dann anfangen Sonntag vielleicht nicht da ich da schon was wichtiges Vorhab aber Samstag würd ich mein bestes versuchen." Wenn du für 1tens heute noch einen Vorschlag machen könntest, kann ich auch schon heute Versuchen mit der Arbeit anzufangen.--Icis Leibgarde 12:23, 30. Jan. 2009 (UTC) ---- So heute mach ich fürs erste Schluss. Wie schon gesagt braucht halt alles seine Zeit kannst ja mal schaun ob dir das so bisher gefällt, so vom aufbau oder den Bildern her. Ich hätte vielleicht schneller sein können doch das Kapitel suchen hatte doch recht lange bisher gedauert, weshalb ich bei Ichigo nur bis zu seinem gemeinsamen Kampf mit Renji gegen Aizen vorest gemacht hab. Ich werde sonst morgen versuchen wieder weiter zu machen.--Icis Leibgarde 20:26, 30. Jan. 2009 (UTC) ---- Wieder einen Tag Arbeit hinter mir und ein gutes Stück geschafft. Leider aber nicht alles und morgen werd ich wohl nicht dazu kommen weiter zu machen. Wahrscheinlich werd ich an diesen "großen Projekt" wohl erst nächstes Wochende weiter machen können. Wer will kann ja die Filler Kämpfe eintragen oder überhaupt noch beenden. Ich hoffe jedenfalls dass es sich bis jetzt sehen lassen kann.